


the inner workings of a mechanic

by joneinyourarea



Series: Stray Kids Fics [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers, dance instructor minho, i'm not a car gay don't sue me, jisung and seungmin are dance partners, lots of car lingo, mechanic AU, mechanic jisung, seungsung are business partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: usually when people say they like a man in uniform they mean like a police officer or a fireman, not some greased up, oil trodden man in stained coveralls and worn timberlands.‘so what seems to be the problem, princess?’minho gets choked up on the nickname and loses all of the air in his lungs. someone as ethereal as jisung calling him princess seems to make him lose all of the sense he had left in his brain. what, with jisung’s easy-going smile and freshly dyed blonde hair it was almost impossible not to fall for his charms. so, naturally, he stutters through his response like a school girl in front of the pretty boy.*15-1-21 note: i haven't changed anything or added anything new to this, i've just edited k.wj out of the fic!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	the inner workings of a mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part of my fic. it was supposed to be longer than this, way longer, but i have no idea how to finish it and i thought this should be read bc i’m pretty proud of it so if i ever find the courage to finish this (bc this is literally like if you were to compare it to a movie, this is not even the first ten minutes). i’ll update this.

there were multiple things that minho absolutely hated with a passion. the first one that could possibly come to mind was the way changbin’s mouth would quirk up in a sly smirk with the words _i told_ _you_ _so_ waiting to roll off the tip of his tongue as his eyes gleam in challenge. so what if changbin was coincidentally right about this situation? he refused to tickle changbin’s fancy and further boost the growing ego the boy had. he’s tired of his own pride getting in the way of listening to his best friend, but he continues to be stubborn and let changbin’s suggestions go in one ear and out the other. perhaps that’s why he’d lost hyunjin’s affections to chan though he can’t say that he’s mad, those two are absolutely perfect for each other. 

as much as he hates to admit it, there are a few times that changbin has been right. maybe he refuses to concede, but there are four prominent points: his driver rear tire is exceptionally low and in need of replacement, his usual mechanic chan is extremely busy with work and unable to fit him in his tight schedule anytime soon (or hyunjin doesn’t want to cross paths with minho and tells chan not to accept his car), he needs to get out more and meet new people instead of wallowing in his dance studio, and people tend to get scared off easily by his over dramatic need for cleanliness.

so he reluctantly locks up for the night (at 2:30pm), making sure each light in the studio is off and the doors are locked, and slides effortlessly into his car. letting out a heavy sigh, he googles the nearest shop and types it into the gps, thanking the gods that it’s less than a ten minute drive (and praying he still doesn’t get lost).

he misses three turns and cusses at himself before he finally,  _ finally _ makes it into the barren mechanic shop. he huffs and looks up the hours, worried he’d come after closing, but sighing in relief when the sign says open. he drops his phone and lets out a very manly (if changbin heard, he’d definitely disagree) squeal when he hears tapping on his window, attempting to lower his head in shame when he hears a chuckle. all he accomplishes is slamming his head into the steering wheel and laughter coming from outside the car, loud and carefree.

accepting his fate and turning the key, he steps out of his car and faces the mechanic who’s now on the floor laughing his ass off. it takes about ten minutes for the boy to get up and realize he has a job to accomplish and when he does, minho about shits himself. the boy is wearing black boots (either they started that way or they’ve been heavily doused in dirt in the time he’s worked as a mechanic) and these coveralls, but the sleeves are taken off and tied around his waist. he wears a grey shirt and has his hair held up by a bright red bandana.

there’s grease littering his coveralls and his shirt and his hands are soiled and muddied with, is that motor oil or something? and even though this boy’s hair is held back and kept from getting in his face, it looks like his hands couldn’t stay away, as he’s got a miniscule smudge on his chin and minho has the urge to wipe it away. 

‘what can i help you with kind sir?’

the boy brings his hand to his face and wipes the sweat rolling down, effectively smudging more of the unknown substance onto his face.

‘oh, and i’m sorry for laughing at you and for scaring you.’

minho nods nonchalantly, biting his lip as his gaze meets the ground but he quickly brings it back up and continues to stare at the smudge dusting the boy’s cheekbones, and  _ oh my god they are so prominent i could just touch them _ . he’s drowning, being swallowed up by the heavy scent of exhaust fumes and is that a peach shampoo? he moves to wipe the miniscule smudge off of the boy’s chin with his thumb, pressing lightly against his skin  _ that is oh so smooth, what the fuck? _ he carefully wipes at it until it disappears and looks down at the mechanic’s nameplate: jisung.

‘you have smudges all over your face, sorry, i don’t know what came over me..’

‘oh no, it’s chill dude. did you get it all?’

minho takes the sleeve of his jacket and brings it up to jisung’s face (the name still foreign and intriguing) and begins to dab lightly, taking his other hand and lacing it in jisung’s hair to keep him still while he absentmindedly wipes the smudges off of his cheek and the corner of his forehead near his eyebrow. jisung’s eyes close and he sighs at the gentle caress of minho’s fingers in his hair and the soft sweeping of sweater clad hands against his cheekbone. he can feel jisung lightly wrapping his arms around his waist to stabilize himself.

‘hey, ji- oh is this your boyfriend? hi, i’m his best friend and business partner seungmin! and you’re felix?’

‘uhm, no. i’m minho, uh, nice to meet you.’

seungmin gives jisung a look as jisung pulls away with a broken smile and watery eyes as he gives minho his space.

‘i told you not to mention, we broke up, i don’t-’

‘oh my god, sung, i forgot. i’m so sorry, i didn’t-’

jisung wipes his tears and sniffles, trying to cough away the awkward tension before he smirks with some gleam in his eye that wasn’t there before. 

‘nah, it’s okay. let me just help my honey bun out over here.’

seungmin flushes bright, his hands cupping his face in a sad attempt to cool his flaming cheeks down. minho laughs, his own face ablaze, crimson, as a small smile tugs its way onto the corner of his lips.

‘awe, pumpkin, you’d really help me out?’

‘of course i would, sugar plum!’

seungmin resembles a tomato as he swats at jisung and minho, burying his face in his hands even further before complaining about them being rude to him and taking large strides back into the building where the front desk is held. jisung chuckles and shakes his head before giving all of his attention back to minho and dear god did it fluster the hell out of him. usually when people say they like a man in uniform they mean like a police officer or a fireman, not some greased up, oil trodden man in stained coveralls and worn timberlands.

‘so what seems to be the problem, princess?’

minho gets choked up on the nickname and loses all of the air in his lungs. someone as ethereal as jisung calling him princess seems to make him lose all of the sense he had left in his brain. what, with jisung’s easy-going smile and freshly dyed blonde hair it was almost impossible not to fall for his charms. so, naturally, he stutters through his response like a school girl in front of the pretty boy.

‘uh, my uh tire, it’s yeah.’

‘uh huh, use your words princess.’

he effectively flatlines in his mind. especially with the way jisung’s smirking at him as he’s tongue tied. to be even more irritating, he steps into minho’s personal bubble and cups his face, practically purring for minho to continue with his sentence. they’re playing a game of push and pull and jisung’s confident he’s going to come out on top. his cockiness irks minho because he knows he can’t compete with him, he’s not even on par with jisung.

‘i can’t help you if i don’t know what’s wrong, now can i?’

‘well, no you-’

‘okay, so tell me what’s wrong, baby.’

minho’s breath hitches and it’s extremely noticeable, but jisung says nothing, only smirks and brings his free hand up to sweep the hair out of minho’s face (effectively taking the slew of words right out of his mouth). he can’t speak up, afraid that his voice will fail him. there’s also the possibility that seungmin, who is keeping a close eye on them from the window, will hear so he whispers.

‘my tire.’

‘your tire?’

‘she’s, uh, she’s not as thick as she needs to be?’

jisung looks at minho for two seconds before he’s cackling in minho’s face, hands moving from minho’s face to his waist to keep himself grounded as his whole body wretches with laughter. it’s breathtaking, and minho can’t help but be awestruck. his arms wind themselves around jisung’s shoulders and his fingers play with the tufts of hair at the back of his head. he can see seungmin’s eyes widen in shock as he gets closer to the window.

‘your friend is staring at us.’

‘let’s give him a reason to stare then’

‘wha-’

jisung’s expression is soft when they make eye contact, a small smile playing on his face as his hands rub against minho’s hip while he leans into minho’s personal bubble. he can’t help the almost immediate response to flick his eyes down to jisung’s lips before flitting back towards his eyes.

‘good, so you know what i plan on doing. any objections, princess?’

the pet name has him immediately shaking his head no because jisung looking this sinful and calling him pet names could get minho to do anything. it doesn’t matter that jisung’s stained coveralls are brushing up against his crisp and clean outfit, it doesn’t matter that jisung’s hand prints are probably going to be smudged onto his bare skin due to the way jisung’s gripping his waist. all that matters is the way jisung presses closer, an unspoken question on the tip of his tongue and eyes sparkling with mischief.

minho then giggles, looking at jisung closely makes him nervous and he’s scared of what’s to come. but he giggles nonetheless and gives a little nod before jisung’s leaning in and connecting their lips. it’s very weird, he thinks, to be kissing someone he doesn’t know but the action isn’t unwelcome. it’s just a press of their lips together, a kiss lasting approximately two seconds before seungmin, who was peering through the window, leaned too closely and fell off of his office chair.

minho pulls away and finally lets a genuine laugh slip past his lips and jisung begins to laugh as well. that’s when seungmin slams the front door open, red in the face, and starts blabbering.

‘no fair, you guys are on kissing terms and you just met each other just so you can collectively clown me? this is completely not fair, how homophobic.’

‘i literally just kissed your best friend who is also a boy, how am i being homophobic? i mean, if you wanted a kiss you could have asked.’

seungmin comes to a halt, face red for a completely different reason and storms back into the building again. it’s funny watching this game of push and pull because he can finally have the advantage. jisung laughs even louder before prompting minho to talk again.

‘so, car troubles, love?’

‘yeah, i need my tires changed, but like do you have new ones because i didn’t think that far ahead’

‘sure thing, what size tires you need?’

‘i’m not sure if you’ve noticed, jisung, but i’m not a car kind of gay.’

‘well, let me check for you then.’

it’s excruciating watching jisung at work and not being able to step closer. the way he moves, the way the sun glistens off his tanned skin. everything about him is just so earth shattering that it has minho’s breath being stolen. jisung kneels down and inspects the tire and minho has no idea what he’s doing but it’s a pretty sight.

‘okay, you have a size 215 55r17 which is kind of on the less common side of tires, but i’ll see what i can do for you babe.’

after a quick nose boop jisung is gone and in search of some stupid tires. seungmin is on the move, stalking his prey before he sidles up to minho.

‘so, you like my hannie, huh?’

‘what?’

‘jisung, you have the hots for him don’t you?’

‘no offense, but what the fuck?’

‘you and jisung, jisung and you. you’ve got the hots for my bestie, don’t you?’

‘i literally just got out of a serious relationship.’

‘and? ya’ll kissed. granted it was two seconds and it was because you saw me being nosy, but it still happened i saw it with my very own eavesdropping eyes. and now you have the hots for han jisung.’

‘i do not-’

‘don’t deny’

‘i don’t. i absolutely do not have the hots for your best friend, no matter how good he looks.’

‘what was that? no matter how good he looks?’

‘seungmin-’

‘i have a feeling i’ll be seeing more of you, minho is it? keep my sungie company well, and if you hurt him i won’t hesitate to murder you.’

‘you couldn’t-’

‘okay princess, i’ve found the tires. they were a bitch to find, but i got them for you.’

minho can feel the smirk seungmin sends him as he whispers  _ princess, huh? _ before slipping back through the door and leaving minho by himself. this leaves minho vulnerable to jisung’s antics again, and it puts him at a disadvantage. he takes jisung rolling each tire out in stride and tries his best not to look at the veins that pop on his arms as he moves the tires (emphasis on the tries).

watching jisung hop into his car and move it into the designated working area is another feat on its own. his eyes trail after every move jisung makes, from parking the car to loosening the bolty thingys on the tires to lifting the tires up. when asked, jisung giggles and says the bolty thingys are called lugnuts and informs minho that the car has been jacked up. he watches on in relative silence as jisung pops the bolts off the tires, replacing all four tires and tightening them before stopping abruptly and moving closer to minho. 

‘okay princess. we’ve got a dilemma. one of your lugnuts busted when i tried tightening it back onto the tire which means whoever put your tires on last tightened it too tight. no biggy though, it was only at the tip so it should be fine, but it needs replaced, yeah? although i wouldn’t risk taking it now because it’s too dangerous.’

minho just blinks in response to jisung gently handing him the tiny metal piece that came from his tire. he looks up confused and nods along even though he has no idea what jisung just said to him because he was talking in car language, but it was kind of attractive. there’s a small chuckle that’s heard before jisung’s hand is hovering above minho’s.

‘you didn’t understand that so let me rephrase. that bolty thingy broke off the big metal part of the tire. it should be fine, but don’t touch it, yeah?’

‘you think i’d go anywhere near a car? i have no idea where this came from, trust me it’s safe.’

‘well, you’re all set to go. but i’ll look for the lugnut so i can replace it and i’ll call you when i find it. how’s that sound?’ 

‘well, that sounds fine, let me give you my number.’

after what felt like ages, jisung led him back into the front building so he could pay and write down his phone number. as he leaves he can hear seungmin’s muffled voice.

‘jisungie, minho’s just getting out of a relationship too. heard he used to be with some boy named hyunjin who is now dating chan.’

rolling his eyes, he gets into his car and puts his key into the ignition.

_ 3 new messages from an unknown number _

_ hiya princess _

_ i know you probably didn’t choose my shop because you wanted to, but i’m glad you stopped by _

_ see you soon :* _

he looks up in time to see jisung waving, cheeks tinted slightly pink and takes this as his first win. he claims his second win when jisung’s cheeks redden further after he blows him a goodbye kiss.

_ new contact saved as mechanic boy 😚  _

_ calling binnie _

‘changbin you’ll never fucking believe what just happened’

**Author's Note:**

> again, i’m sorry it’s not complete, but it’s been sitting in my drafts since june 2018 and this is as far as i got it. i just need to find motivation and maybe posting this piece will give me just that. thanks to the -3 people that read this


End file.
